


$1,000,000

by deathtouchwlw (deathtouch)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Money, Multiple Sex Positions, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rich Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 17:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathtouch/pseuds/deathtouchwlw
Summary: Femfeb 2019 | FanficAshe and Symmetra fuck on a pile of money





	$1,000,000

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.

The trouble was getting the actual money; the physical paper bills. Ashe had well over a million dollars. After all her thieving, robbing, and looting a million was a drop in the bucket of everything she’d earned. It was just that it was tied up in assets, stored in several different offshore accounts, hidden in trusts and shell companies.  
  
She didn’t bother with that side of the business. Her interests were in high stakes heists, not accounting. She paid other people to launder her cash and hide her stolen earnings from the law. She never thought twice about her bank accounts or credit cards... not until Satya made a special request.  
  
(“A million dollars,” she whispered, voice low and sultry. Her lips pressed to Ashe’s ear, their bodies curled in close to one another, skin touching skin. “I want you to fuck me on a bed of a million dollars.”  
  
How could Ashe say no?)  
  
She knew she couldn’t just go to the bank and withdraw a million bucks. Most banks didn’t keep that kind of money on the premises. It was too much of a risk with people like Ashe in the world; people who wouldn’t think twice about storming in, shooting up the place, and filling bags full of banded bills.  
  
No, she had to accumulate it slowly over time. Fifty thousand here, two hundred thousand there. She made demands of rival gangs, testing the strength of their alliances by asking for cold hard cash in return for favors. She fenced expensive items, constantly withdrew from ATMs, robbed inconsequential little stores and gas stations. Everything she could to collect enough cash.  
  
It was probably dumb and dangerous to keep the money in her safe. If someone caught wind of what she was up to, she was liable for a home invasion. Somehow that made it more fun, dancing on the razors edge. Recklessness has always appealed to her, and this was no different.  
  
When she finally had enough cash, she made an event of it. She took Satya out to dinner, dressed up all nice just to please her, bought expensive wine for the table. She took Satya out to the club, showed her off to all the patrons, let them all see the beautiful woman Ashe called hers.  
  
They tore through the dusty back roads of New Mexico on Ashe’s bike, engine thunderously loud. She sped too fast, took turns to sharp, forced Satya to cling tight against her back. Their hearts were pounding by the time they were home, the both of them fired up and ready.  
  
They didn’t even make it in the front door before they started kissing, grabbing at one another. Ashe fumbled her keys, yelled for Bob to come help before diving back in and kissing Satya again. The big omnic came to open the door for them and then smartly made himself scarce as Satya crushed Ashe up against the wall inside.  
  
“Wait, baby,” Ashe breathed between kisses. She nodded towards the stairs. “My bedroom.”  
  
Satya’s dark lipstick wasn’t even smudged despite the night of drinking and dancing, and now their kissing in the dark. She stared hard at Ashe, golden eyes glinting with lust.  
  
“I want you now,” Satya said to her, bossy as always. She grabbed at Ashe’s shirt collar, dragging her in.  
  
Ashe kissed her again and again, intending to pull away after each one, but she got so caught up in the taste of her lips and the way their bodies felt molded against one another. She eventually found the strength to pull back. Satya pressed kisses to her jaw, her neck, anywhere she could find pale white flesh.  
  
“I have a surprise for you,” Ashe told her, getting the words out because if she didn’t say it now, they might not make it upstairs.  
  
“A surprise?” Satya asked, eyebrow quirking up.  
  
She liked surprises.  
  
Ashe winked one dark red eye at her and nodded towards the stairs again. This time they actually managed to climb them up to the second floor. They hurried through the hall and into the master bedroom. Everything was all set up and ready inside. Ashe let Satya walk in first, closed the distance between their bodies, and then hugged her tight from behind as she turned on the light switch.  
  
The mattress was hidden under a sea of stacked bills. A million dollars laid out in ten thousand-dollar stacks, neat little rows of them. Satya gasped and stilled momentarily to admire the perfect symmetry of the lines and the way it all fit on the queen bed without any uneven excess. She arched back and reached for Ashe behind her.  
  
“You thought I forgot?” Ashe smirked, nuzzling into Satya’s dark hair, kissing the back of her neck. It had taken a while to get all the money, after all. “It’s all real, it’s all there, it’s all for you.”  
  
Satya turned to face her, fisting her shirt collar again, dragging her in for more heated kisses. They were just as desperate as ever, frantic and lust-filled. “Fuck me,” she demanded. She wasn’t a girl who begged or pleaded. She was beautiful, and dangerous, and she got what she wanted.  
  
Ashe loved that about her. She loved having the world at her fingertips, if only to offer it to Satya.  
  
Satya undressed, unwrapping her orange and gold sari and stripping off her petticoat underneath. She knew how beautiful she was, how perfect her body was, how stunning she looked naked. Ashe had seen it before, a thousand times, but she was still struck dumb as the sight of Satya in the nude before her.  
  
Wearing only a gold bracelet and necklace, she walked over towards the bed. She dragged a finger over the stacks of cash, relishing in the opulence of it all. When she mounted the mattress the stacks shifted, some fell off the side, the perfection of it all went awry but it didn’t matter. Satya made a throne of it anyway. She leaned back on one hand, dug her heels into the money and spread her legs.  
  
“Fuck,” Ashe whispered under her breath, wondering how she had managed to find a girl as incredible as this.  
  
She was already half undressed herself, and she hurried to shed the rest of her clothes. She made quick work of retrieving the strap-on and putting it on. When it was good and secure, obscene silicone cock jutting out from between her legs, she went to join Satya on the bed.  
  
Satya was already touching herself, fingers steadily working her clit. She had a hungry look in her eyes, like she wanted to devour Ashe whole. Ashe watched her pleasure herself, relished in the tantalizing sight of it. She considered stepping away to grab lube, but the wet glistening of Satya’s fingers and the juicy glimmer on the stack of cash beneath her pussy told Ashe otherwise. She was good and wet already.  
  
She mounted the bed and more stacks of money fell to the bedroom floor. She dove in to kiss Satya’s lips, chasing the taste of her spit. She reached between their bodies to grab for the faux cock between her legs. She lined it up just right, slid the tip up and down to get it slick, and eased it inside.  
  
Satya clutched at her with one hand, still leaning back on the other. Her fingers wrapped around Ashe’s neck, painted nails digging into her skin. Ashe groaned, in love with the pain. She started fucking Satya in earnest.  
  
Ashe knew just the way Satya liked it. It wasn’t about speed, it was a steady rhythm that mattered. Fucking hard and deep at a good, even pace. The consistency of it, the slide in and out, the thudding of a hard cock deep inside… it set Satya moaning. Passionate noises tore from her throat, punched out with each thrust. She threw her head back, rolled her hips to meet Ashe’s in perfect time, chasing even more pleasure.  
  
Ashe kissed her throat, licked the salty sweat from her skin. They made the bed frame shake, stacks falling to the floor with each thrust. The paper under her knees wasn’t particularly comfortable, and it was probably even less comfortable for Satya who was sitting on it, but it wasn’t about comfort. It was about getting fucked on a pile of one million dollars.  
  
After working up a sweat, they switched positions. Ashe pushed Satya on her back. She laid her body out over the bills, a fucked-out beauty in a sea of pale green paper. Her dark hair splayed over the stacks of cash, as messy as the rows of money were now. She hooked her heels into the small of Ashe’s back and they went at it like that, Ashe fucking her hard into the bed of cash.  
  
Satya arched up into it, moaned, panted heavily. With both hands free she grabbed for Ashe’s back, scratched down her shoulder blades with her nails. Ashe hissed with pleasure, fucking her harder, dripping sweat from the steady work of pounding into her.  
  
Ashe could only keep it going for so long, though. Eventually she got winded, exhausted from the non-stop sex. Her rhythm slowed and she paused to catch her breath. Satya panted underneath her. She looked debauched and sinful so fucking beautiful. Ashe kissed her, bit her bottom lip, breathed hot and heavy into her mouth.  
  
“You wanna ride me?” She asked.  
  
Satya groaned with pleasure at the thought, nodding eagerly.  
  
They switched places. Ashe laid back on the millions. It was as uncomfortable as she thought it would be. The corners of stacks dug into her skin and stuck to her where she was sweaty. Satya mounted her readily. She sank down on the cock, moaning gently.  
  
The time for punishing sex had passed, both of them too worn down for anything strenuous here and now. Languid and sultry Satya rolled her hips, gently rocking back and forth. Ashe reached out for her, grasped at her waist, slid her palms up her ribs, softly caressed the full swell of her breasts. She was a sight to behold, glorious in her rough-fucked beauty.  
  
When Satya wanted to come, she reached down and took care of it herself. She rubbed her clit with her back arched, head tipped back, a constant stream of deep moans rising from her throat. Her beautiful body trembled as she orgasmed, voice rising to a cut off squeak. Ashe could feel her own pussy pulsing, thudding with pleasure at the image before her.  
  
Then it was all over, Satya was done. Exhausted and spent, she climbed off of Ashe and collapsed down on the money beside her. She grimaced at the feel of stiff paper. Ashe hadn’t come but that was okay. Satya was satisfied and that was all that mattered.  
  
She turned over, dislodging the stacked of bills beneath her. She cuddled up to Satya, pulling their bodies together. Ashe pressed her face to the soft curve of Satya’s neck. She smelled like sweat and sex and money and it was so goddamn perfect.  
  
The only trouble now, was what she was going to do with this money. All these physical bills. It wasn’t like she could just drop it all off at the bank, sticky with their juices. Ashe smirked, nuzzled further into Satya’s damp hair. It was a problem for the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm taking femslash february suggestions year round  
> send requests or prompts ➝ [here](https://curiouscat.me/deathtouch)  
> femfeb '19 masterpost ➝ [here](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/post/182484342728)  
> follow me on twitter ➝ [here](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx)  
> thanks for reading ✩°｡⋆


End file.
